dcfandomcom-20200222-history
World's Finest Vol 1 90
With this realization, Superman rushes out to try and find Craig's hideout in the hopes of preventing the crook from regaining super-powers. Superman is not the only person who is out to find Craig either: When Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson hear the news, they speed off as Batman and Robin to find him as well, while elsewhere in Gotham City, Kathy Kane decides that despite Batman's orders she is going to come out of retirement and try to capture Craig herself as Batwoman. When the Man of Steel and the Caped Crusaders find that Batwoman is also out looking for Craig, Batman reminds her how easy it was for him to learn her secret identity and warned her that a smart crook could do the same thing and sends her on her way. However, Batwoman's curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to investigate an old chemical factory near Craig's old hideout. Sure enough, she finds Craig there unearthing the last of his super-power capsules. Batwoman confronts the criminal and in order to prevent Craig from utilizing the pill, Batwoman does the only thing she can think of: swallow the pill herself. Endowed with powers similar to that of Superman, she easily captures Elton and turns him over to the authorities. When she comes back, Batman, Robin and Superman warn her of the dangers of having super powers. Angry at being bossed around by these men, Batwoman attempts to see through Batman and Robin's masks with her x-ray vision but finds that the Dynamic Duo had prepared for this possibility and lined their masks with lead. Knowing that she has super powers for the next 24 hours, Batwoman vows that she will spend this time trying to learn the secret identities of the three heroes. Superman, Batman and Robin all leave the scene and attempt to lose Batwoman through cunning. However, Batwoman manages to follow Batman and Robin back to what she thinks is the Batcave, tipping her off to what their secret identities are. She then follows Superman as he goes to stop an avalanche and dogs him in the hopes that he will switch back to his civilian guise. However, after a few hours of chase and knowing which block of Metropolis he left from, Batwoman goes to search there to learn who has been absent from their job for the last while. Superman follows her to the Daily Planet, where Perry, Lois and Clark Kent are all at their workplaces. This shocks Superman, however when Batwoman jumps out the window to fly to the next building she finds that her powers have faded and needs to be rescued by Superman. Superman spots "Clark Kent" outside and realizes that it's really Batman in disguise, covering for him. Afterward, Batwoman agrees that she wasn't able to find out Superman's true identity but is convinced that she knows who Batman is. Superman rounds up Batwoman, Batman and Robin and takes them to the location of the supposed Batcave, and Superman points out that the mansion is owned by the Martin family from whom he got permission to build a replica of the Batcave to throw her off. Realizing that she's been tricked, Batwoman gives up and is about to retire as a super-hero when Batman tells her that she proved that she is cunning enough to continue to operate as Batwoman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Elton Craig Other Characters: * Metropolis Prison Warden * * Locations: * * ** *** * ** * Niagara Falls Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "The Amazing Archer from Mars" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Tomahawk: "The Riddle of the Mystery Tracker" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Fred Ray | Inker3_1 = Fred Ray | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lucky Joe Chance ** Louie * Professor Perkins Other Characters: * Locations: * Mars Items: * Ray-bow * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Super-Batwoman is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}